Johnlocked
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: (I will continue this past the first chapter if I get enough feedback to let me know you guys like it) Sherlock and John enjoy a passionate night!
1. Chapter 1

John~

It was a cold, winters night here in London. I had just finished a date with a lady named Emily. She was very beautiful, but I felt no need to bring her home with me. I did, indeed drop her home, and she did look slightly disappointed. The reason I didn't take her home was because I knew Sherlock would be quite mad, since he didn't like people invading his work space. He would most likely be conducting some freaky experiment to purposely scare her away. It was like I was_ his_. I didn't know why I even cared about what Sherlock thought, I could have easily explained to her he was a 'consulting detective' doing some work at home. Urgh Sherlock. Why was he so bloody awkward? I huffed in annoyance, showing my breath in the freezing winter air.  
As I turned the corner from her house, I fixed my scarf more firmly around my neck. It was at that moment I realized I had not taken my jacket back from Emily. It suddenly became so much colder once I had realized that. Damn the body. I shivered the whole way home, and just as I was about to turn the key in the lock, Mrs Hudson opened the door. She gasped in fright, then giggled "Oh John dear! you frightened me! I'm staying with a friend tonight, I hope you don't mind. Sherlock has got human eyes in the fridge again so if you would like some food there's spaghetti in the fridge" she smiled. "Thank you Mrs Hudson" I grinned, then she stepped outside into the cold night. "ooh very cold!" she muttered as she walked across the road. I waved at her then closed the door, making sure to lock in just in case any murderers tried to get in at Sherlock.  
I walked slowly yet loudly up the stairs, making Sherlock know I had arrived. I opened the door to see Sherlock sitting by the fire, his hands clasped together. "Have you ever been in love, John?" he asked me. I raised an eyebrow curiously"Eh..I eh.." I coughed a little "I think so..why?" "Have you ever been in love with a man..John?" he asked another weird question. I nearly choked on nothing "Wha-what is this Sherlock?". "Answer my question" he replied simply, still looking at the burning fire. "Well no..why are you asking me these questions?" I wondered. There was a silence from Sherlock. I raised an eyebrow "Sherlock?". No reply, just a little grunt of annoyance. "Sherlock!?" I exclaimed, suddenly worried about him. Sherlock suddenly stood, making his way over to me. He was standing so close to me, I always felt like my little bubble was being invaded. "Sherlock what on earth are you doing?" I asked him. "I LOVE YOU!" he exclaimed angrily, then quickly pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was rough and all over the place. Sherlock had no idea what he was doing! Wait a moment..Sherlock was KISSING ME!? I was so shocked I couldn't move. Thee Sherlock Holmes..in love with John Watson? me!? This had to be another weird experiment.

Once he pulled away, he looked angry at himself and turned around. "Sherlock.." I whispered, in total shock. I had felt something just there. A spark I had not felt in a long time. Was I possibly in love with Sherlock? There was only one way to find out. I had to kiss him again. "I'm sorry John I don't know what I was thinking I just.." he paused, and gave me the option to say "do it again". He looked around at me in shock. An emotion I had not seen in Sherlock for a long time. In fact, Sherlock hardly showed any emotion. "Pardon? Why?" he questioned. "No questions Sherlock please...just..just kiss me again" I begged. He nodded and walked towards me, pulling me closer to him by my waist. He planted a sweet and passionate yet short kiss on my lips. There it was again. That weird tingly feeling in my heart, like it was meant to be. "Sherlock I think I love you too" I said suddenly. I looked him dead in the eye, something I could never do with past lovers. Did that mean I didn't?  
He kissed me again, this time harder, and grabbed my crotch area gently. "urgh Sherlock" I grunted, pulling my lips away from his. "Is something wrong? did I do something wrong? Why is your face red?" he asked me. "Sherlock you just grabbed my dick" I replied raising an eyebrow. "I thought that was what I was supposed to do" he said, looking slightly confused. I chuckled "well it is..kind of". "Why did you want me to stop then? don't you like it?" he asked. "I.." I coughed "I don't want you to stop..Sherlock". Now I was starting to get embarrassed. He smirked a little, and I knew where this was going. Looks like I would be getting a little action tonight. But this time it wasn't with a lady. It was with Sherlock..my best friend.  
He pulled me into a powerful lust filled kiss, grabbing my member once more, and rubbing it in a circular motion. I gasped into the kiss and moaned at every stroke. Once he pulled away, he looked right into my eyes and smirked. "What?" I managed to gasp out, he hadn't stopped rubbing. "Wow John..you're so hard and big..I never imagined someone someone so small would have such a big dick" he replied, kissing my neck lustfully. I felt tingles run up and down my body, this was perfect. "Sherlock..please..I-I need you" I begged. He lifted up his head and pulled me over to the couch. He gently pushed me down. I grunted and he began to pull down my trousers. I sat up, allowing him to do so, though still feeling embarrassed. He took my throbbing member in his hand, and moved his hand up and down once. I threw my head back "D-don't stop Sherlock". He smirked and looked around the room, teasing me. "P-please!" I begged.  
He then took my whole member in his mouth, and began bobbing his head up and down. "urg-Oh God, Sherlock you're amazing!". I felt him smirk, but he didn't stop, just kept going, until I came in his mouth. He smirked, then swallowed it. "Now it's my turn" he said, his smirk growing larger. "Wh-what do you want me to do?"I asked, feeling my cheeks heat up. "It's a matter of who I want" he then replied. "W-who do you want..?". "You silly" he chuckled, then he took off his trench coat, and unbuckled his belt. "When will Mrs Hudson be home?" he asked me. "Sh-she won't..she is staying at a friends" I replied. "mmm...means I can fuck you all night" he grinned. My dick grew hard again at that thought. Sherlock fucking me all night.  
Once he pulled down his trousers and stood there in his boxers I discovered two things. Number one: Sherlock was fucking huge, I was basically screwed. Number two: He was so hard..for me! "Sherlock hurry" I begged. He pulled off his boxers, pulled off the rest of my clothing. He pulled a bottle of lube from the press beside him. He had been prepared for bent me over, then entered me slowly, and I gasped out in pain. I had never done this before, it hurt like a bitch!  
"Sh-Sherlock..stop" I groaned. He paused while inside me, and then I shook my head "I-I'm sorry it just hurts..It'll stop in a moment". He nodded, then began to slowly move inside of me. Soon, it started to feel so good, and he began to jerk me off while moving inside me. "Oh God John, I'm gonna cum" he moaned loudly, pumping my dick faster. "M-me too" I moaned, clutching onto the couch. "Cum with me" he said, throwing his head back. I nodded, and then we both yelled out in pleasure as we came. Him inside me, and me all over his hand. I fell down, and he fell on top of me, taking himself out of me and wrapping his arms around me gently. I felt myself drift off into a deep sleep. "Goodnight John" I heard him whisper, kissing me on the cheek. "Goodnight..Sherlock.." I said sleepily, then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when I awoke, I had an awfully bad pain in my..well butt. I groaned, then remembered what happened last night. I did IT with Sherlock. Speaking of Sherlock..where was he? I looked around the room and he wasn't there. The living room window was opened slightly, and the curtains were flapping in the breeze. It was just then that Mrs Hudson walked in, a smile on her face. "I came back early love, just made you some breakfast". "Oh um thank you Mrs Hudson I just eh..need to get dressed" I said. She laughed and nodded, hurrying off downstairs. Had she arrived home early enough to see Sherlock and I on the couch? I surely hoped not. It wasn't like I was embarrassed at the fact that I was in love with Sherlock, it was just that it was sort of weird. Since Sherlock and I had been friends for so long, of course.

I hurried upstairs and got dressed, then came back down to see Mrs Hudson had set my breakfast on the table. "Where's Sherlock?" I asked her. "Oh he said he had to meet someone" she smiled. Still no indication that she knew about last night. Which was a relief. "Who?" I asked concerned. She paused "apparently a lady". It felt as though my heart had broke. A lady? Sherlock with a lady? After the passionate night we shared? Had he a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell me?

I sat down."Oh Um, thank you Mrs Hudson" I smiled. The fakest smile I had ever done. Urgh damn Sherlock he was such an idiot! How could he do that to me! I stabbed my bacon with the fork, and stuffed it into my mouth in frustration. "I know" she said, fidgiting with her fingers. "You know what?" I asked, playing dumb. "That you and Sherlock made love last night..and I'm sorry that..that he didn't tell you" she replied, teary eyed. "Mrs Hudson are you alright?" I asked in shock. She was crying. "I know how hard it must be to lose him like this, I mean, I've seen the way he looks at you..and the way you look at him..". "Mrs Hudson...I'm fine, I mean I'm sure Emily and I will have another date sometime soon. First I need to talk to Sherlock though..". "He went to the library"she told me, and I immediately stood up, rushed to get my jacket, and set off towards the library.

I walked there. I needed to clear my head before talking to Sherlock. It wasn't that far away from Baker Street, just a few turns and twists and you were there. I stood outside for a moment, then bravely approached the door. I opened it, then walked casually inside. I searched high and low, but couldn't see Sherlock. I then sighed, giving up. Just as I turned around, I bumped into someone tall. "I'm so very sor-" I was cut off when I looked up to see Sherlock. I heard a giggle beside him. It was some dumb blonde. She looked..so stupid. Why would Sherlock lower his standards to that?

"Oh Sherlock..how nice to see you here"I said through gritted teeth. He knew I was angry, but his expression remained the same. "Oh John, old friend, this is Amanda." he grinned, referring to the blonde. "It's very nice to meet you" she was Scottish. And very pretty. But definitely not Sherlock's type. If he even has a type. His type clearly isn't me. I held out my hand and she shook it "Yes, yes you too" I said, faking a quick smile. Sherlock was looking at me. With those piercing beautiful eyes. What was it about him? Why did I still want him even though he'd had an affair on this beautiful lady with me?

"Sherlock can we talk?" I asked him. He nodded and I dragged him by the sleeve outside into the rain. "Sherlock what the fuck!?"I yelled. "Stop it, you're going to attract attention" he said bluntly. "Sherlock who is she?" I asked. "My girlfriend" he replied simply, with a small shrug. "Oh yes of course, why was I so stupid not to realize..you didn't just pick her up outside a strip club then?" I asked. "No" he replied. "So you're serious about her?" I asked, tearing up. "Yes" he replied. "Oh for God's sake Sherlock Holmes you machine!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and stared, then carried on with what they were doing. I decided I would be quieter from now on, snice I was basically in tears at this stage. "Look John.."he said, going to grab my hand but I slapped him. I slapped Sherlock right across the face. " .You" I said.

"John..." he said in shock, feeling his now throbbing cheek. "I'm moving out of 221B...it was lovely knowing you you selfish bastard!" I yelled, not caring anymore, then ran off back to the comfort of Mrs Hudson.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Hudson opened the door, and I flung myself inside and slammed the door furiously. She looked at me concerned, tears forming in her eyes. I knew Mrs Hudson would be there for me, she would be extremely mad at Sherlock. I began to sob,and backed against the wall in the hallway. She moved closer, and I slid down the wall to the floor. "John..Oh Dear John I am sorry" she cried. I shook my head "It's okay Mrs Hudson, it's not your fault. He's just a selish prick". "I know John, I'm even angry. Where are you going to go?". I thought about it long and hard. I really didn't have anywhere to go. "A hotel"I said. "A hotel? now that's not appropriate sweetheart, how about you stay with my friend? she's a lovely lady she'll take care of you" she smiled slightly. I wiped my eyes and nodded, standing up. "That would be wonderful Mrs Hudson" I grinned a little. She nodded and set off downstairs to phone her friend.

Mrs O'Brien said she would be delighted to have me, after hearing about my six O'Clock her husband was outside to collect me,and there was still no sign of Sherlock. "Goodbye Mrs Hudson, thank you so much for having me here in your lovely time spent here has been a wonderful pleasure, and I shall remember you for the rest of my life". She teared up a little after hearing my little speech, and hugged me tightly, then kissed my cheek. "Goodbye John, have a lovely life. I'll take care of Sherlock for you" she said, knowing I wanted best for him. "Thank you..I appreciate that" I smiled, then hopped into the back of the car. Myself and Mr O'Brien had a lovely chat on the way there. He said he had two daughters, one who was happily married with a baby on the way, and another who was twenty four and still living at home. She was still single,and he winked at me through the rear view mirror when he mentioned it. I smiled a little,not even slightly interested in what his daughter might be like.

We arrived at the family's beautiful home, and I was soon made to feel at home. I ate a beautiful roast dinner, then sat by the fireplace with Mr and Mrs O'Brien. They asked me about being a doctor, about the war..and about Sherlock. I explained that I had been in lovee with Sherlock for some time, just had not realized it. They only briefly mentioned the situation, not wanting to hurt me. Mrs Hudson had clearly warned them. They seemed to be lovely people. Soon I headed up to my new bedroom, and bumped into Ms O'Brien. "Oh hello, you must be Mr Watson" she grinned, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "Oh yes" I smiled, shaking her hand. She was, actually, beautiful. It was hard to understand why she was still single. Her sister was only 11 months older than her, and was married with a baby on the way. I was curious to find out why she was single. "Are you going to be here for long?" she asked. "Yes, ehm. Until I find a job and can afford my own place"I replied, unravelling my hand from hers. She didn't seem to want to let go, just stared at me with those pretty blue eyes. Her eyes were like Emily's, only prettier.

"Mr Watson I better go get something to eat, I've been studying all day" she giggled. Ah, College student. Explains the relationship status. "Oh I'm very sorry for holding you up, enjoy your meal"I smiled, then entered my room. I lay on the bed, thinking about Sherlock. A tear slipped from my eyes, but I wiped it quickly, switching off the lamp. I was far too tired to get changed. I was just drifting off when I heard a thump on the floor beside the window. Someone was in here.

I opened my eyes to see te outline of a familiar person. It was Sherlock. I jumped up quickly, switching on the lamp. Sherlock raised his hands in the air "thought you were sleeping". "How did you find me?" I asked him. He took his hands from the air, and sighed "Mrs Hudson caved". "Why? what did you do to her?". "John, you don't seriously think that Amanda was my girlfriend do you?" he asked. "Of course..because she seemed so into you" I replied. He walked closer to me. Wih every step he took, my heart beat quickened. "Sherlock, leave"I begged. He reached me, and pressed me back against the door. "I love you" He whispered, kissing my cheek. "Why would you tell me Amanda was your girlfriend?" I asked, disbelieving of the statement he had just made. "..because I wanted to see your reaction, I know it's not a goo excuse but John..I need you to come back to Baker Street". "who is Amanda?"I asked. "Amanda is a new lady at the hospital, Molly wanted me to show her around town". "Alright"I sighed "I'll come back to Baker Street tomorrow".

"John.." smirked Sherlock. I raised an eyebrow "Yeah?". "I'm horny". I almost choked on nothing. "No, no sex". "Please John..oh and a question". "Yeah?". "Will you be my..boyfriend?". "Sure" I replied, after a moments hesitation. He began to kiss my neck, and I pushed him away slightly "I'm sorry Sherlock, but..I'm not comfortable having sex for a while". "At least get rid of this.."he looked down "erection".I never imagined Sherlock was so dirty.

After I gave him a blowjob, we cuddled up and fell asleep.

The next morning, I was awoken by Mrs O'Brien screaming. My eyes opened wide, and I noticed Sherlock wasn't beside me. SHIT! I jumped up, rushed downstairs and seen Sherlock trying to calm down Mrs O'Brien. "Mrs O'Brien it's only Sherlock!" I yelled. She began to try and calm her breathing. I rushed over,and gave her a breathing excercise and told her to sit down. She done as I commanded, and soon was calm. I soon told her about my plans to return to Baker Street with Sherlock that day. I asked Sherlock to grab my things. Mr and Mrs O'Briens daughter, came down and handed me a piece of paper. It had "Jessie" and her number written on it. "I'm interested Mr Watson" she winked, then skipped off. I threw her number into my phone incase I ever wanted to meet up (as friends, I was dating Sherlock now). Sherlock and I left after I thanked Mr and Mrs O'Brien for their lovely food and company in my difficult time. They told me I was welcome anytime. Mr O'Brien told me that Jessie said she was interested, making Sherlock go into a huffy mood. All ended well though. Which I was happy for. A few months later, exactly seven months from the day Sherlock and I got together, it was Christmas Eve..


End file.
